


Sunshine Is No Longer Allowed On Tumblr

by hirusen



Series: The Sanders Family Is No Longer Allowed On Tumblr [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Break Up, Caught cheating, Cell Phones, Cheating, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, False Accusations, Forgive Me, Going Through Someone's Phone, Guilt, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Promises, Rage, Shame, Texts And Pictures, This Is Going To Get Bad, Threatening To Leave Relationship, Verbal Fights, ultimatum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Because if the creepy cookies says thatIcan't be on Tumblr, than neither can he!





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Roman, shut up. My thing is shorter than your's.

"Who do you think you are?" Patton glanced up from the vegetables he was cutting up for dinner, the confusion on his face pointed at Dolos. "What do you mean? Honey, what's going on?" Deceit scoffed, crossing his arms as he glared at his boyfriend. "Don't play dumb with me, Patton. You know how useless it is to try to lie to a liar." Patton sighed, putting the knife down and turning to face the Dark Side. "Dolos, just ask me plainly, okay? I'm not sure what is going on, but whatever it is, I'll explain what's going on." "You and Roman. I've seen the two of you being rather cuddly these last few weeks; curled together on his or your bed, holding hands when we all go out, you resting your head in his lap." "Dee, honeybun, you  _know_  that Roman needs external reassurance that he's loved and wanted. There's nothing wrong with me being more physically affectionate with him when he needs that reassurance."

Patton noticed that Dolos's glare got harder. "Is that also the reason you two have been texting so often?" "...Did you go through my phone?" Deceit shrugged. "You had left it behind and I wanted to check who was talking to you; if it was Logan or Virgil, I would have thought nothing of it. But it was Roman. With a rather forward remark." Patton scowled at his boyfriend. "I thought we had agreed to not go through each other's phone?" "I've seen that someone's been harassing you online; I was checking your phone when you left it behind to make sure whoever it was didn't manage to get a hold of your number. I was looking out for you." Dolos shook his head. "Out of the two of us, I didn't think it would be you who would cheat." "What? Dolos, are you feeling okay? Why on earth would I cheat on you? What makes you think that I have?"

Dolos pulled out his phone... No, wait. That wasn't his phone.

It was Patton's.

"Hey Daddy, I can't wait to see you later tonight. I've got a real special treat for you~! ;)" Dolos read aloud as he leveled his gaze to Patton's. "That was from two days ago. So, what was that 'special treat' he had for you?" "He... He surprised me with some of his famous sugar cookies. You know, the ones he makes with cocoa?" "I know. And...where's the proof that that's what happened?" "Check the jar, I put the ones I didn't eat in there." "Oh, I will. But after I read one more text from him." Patton swallowed nervously as Deceit scrolled down the messages of his phone. "Ah, there it is." His eyes flashed to Patton's for a moment before going back to his phone.

"Hi Daddy. Can you please come to your baby boy's room tonight? I want you to rip these off me before you fuck my tight little cunt." Deceit turned the phone around to show Patton the picture that followed the text. It was Roman, on his knees, wearing nothing but a pair of light blue, lace panties with tiny red bows on the fabric that went over his hips. Patton squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away from his boyfriend, shame and guilt on his features and Dolos saw the faintest pinprick of tears form in the corner of his eyes. "How long have you been fucking Roman behind my back?" "Dolos, listen I can--" " **How long?** " He wasn't yelling yet, but his voice and tone were firm and unyielding; he wanted answers, now. "...Two weeks. But, Dolos, please! Let me explain!"

Dolos stepped closer, wanting so badly to slam Patton's phone against the counter so he could break it. Instead, he placed it onto the counter next to Patton and stared his lover in the eyes. "I don't want to hear it. I can see that I'm not wanted anymore." Smoothly, he pulled back, waiting until Patton stopped moving his mouth, even though no words were coming out of it. "I still love you, and I know that you want us to work, but for right now, let's take a break. When you want to get back together with me, let me know." He turned around, heading out of the kitchen, but paused in the hallway, glancing over his shoulder. "Oh. And next time, just tell me that you want to take a break rather than fuck someone behind my back. You can make me a plate for later tonight, but I'm going to head out for dinner."

Patton numbly nodded his head, the tears that had pooled in his eyes falling down his face as his shoulders fell. "...Call Logan or Virgil if something happens, Dolos. Stay safe." Deceit didn't respond with words and Patton was still as he watched him walk away, hearing as the front door gently opened and closed. After a minute, he fell to his knees and cried.


	2. II

"I gave you everything." Logan watched as Roman fell to his knees, his cheeks tear stained. "I have given you everything,  ** _everything!_** Who I am, my heart, my body, my soul, my love, my everything! Yet you still..." Logan was frozen as Roman curled up on himself, forming a little kneeling ball on the floor, shaking hard as he tried to hold back his tears. "R-Roman, I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" The Prince managed a cold glare through his tears. "D-Didn't mean to..? Heh, eheheh! Oh, th-that's...that's brilliant, Logan." He spoke, a heartbroken grin on his lips.

"So...you're saying that sleeping with Deceit,  **IN OUR BED** , wasn't meant to hurt me?!" Roman growled, shoving his trembling form onto his feet, his glare harder now. "Wait, what? Roman, you thought I slept with Deceit?" "Of course! Is there any other reason why you both would be naked, formed together, with you pressed down against him?!" Logan felt his mouth drop open from shock. "How about he was feeling touched starved, and he and Virgil had been fighting so he couldn't go to him for comfort?!" Logan shouted, his words appearing to slap Roman across the face.

"...What?" "I was helping him fight off the emptiness he feels when he starts to feel touch starved again by making sure he could feel all of my skin and weight against his body! I was actually talking to him about his and Virgil's most recent fight, trying to help him figure out what's going on!" Roman's rage backed down at Logan's surging one. "Roman, beloved, there is no one that I would ever think of cheating on you with!" Logan's anger softened with Roman's guilty expression. "Oh God... I just... Did I really believe that you had che..." He cut himself off, dropping to his knees again, but this time, Logan knelt down with him.

Roman glanced up, tears flowing out his eyes again, and saw Logan's soft, welcoming,  _forgiving_ face, his arms opened wide. Logan held firmly as Roman slammed into his body, coiling his arms securely around his boyfriend's body, rocking him slowly. "I'm not upset. I'm not mad at you for thinking that. I would have done the same thing if I saw what you did as well." "R-Really?" Logan nodded with a hum. "Everything will be okay. You didn't know the whole situation and you jumped to a conclusion, but I understand why you did. I know how horrible it is for you to watch someone you love so dearly be torn away from you, but please, please know that I will never leave you nor betray you. Because... Because I'm scared to lose you too." Roman felt as a few drops of water fell onto the top of his head, but he didn't try to move to see Logan's face as he cried in silence.

They just held each other tighter.


	3. III

"I'm a fool for not seeing this earlier." Logan, Virgil, Roman, and Patton glanced over to where Dolos stood, all of them worried when they saw the tears rimming his eyes. Deceit was never one to openly cry so this...this was highly concerning. "Dolos?" "Dee? Hey, baby what's the matter?" Roman and Virgil asked, Patton walking over, reaching out to place his hand on his shoulder; they were all stunned when he jerked his body away. "Don't. Just...don't." "Deceit, what's going on?" Logan asked softly, Dolos reaching up to rub the tears out of his eyes as best as they could, but it wasn't working.

"Heh, I have to say, I am impressed." "For...what?" "For being able to lie to a liar." The air seemed to be stolen from both the room and all of their lungs. "...What are you talking about?" "Oh, I'm so fucking stupid. Why...W-Why did I think all of you would be any different?" Dolos weakly sobbed, his hand covering his own mouth as the salty water began to streak his human skin and scales. "Dolos, darling, what's going on?" "Did we do something wrong?" Roman and Patton asked, Virgil reaching out in an attempt to touch Deceit, but he, again, moved his body away from the touch.

"No. No, none of you have, but...to think that I could be so easily lied to? I must be losing my touch." Logan stepped forward and managed to cup Dolos's face for a moment. "Please, talk to us." "What's there to talk about? All of you have pulled off the greatest lie in history." "What lie?" Virgil demanded and Deceit scoffed softly at him. "You're really gonna make me say it, huh?" "If it means we can understand what's going on, then yes." Logan stated and Deceit let out a breath, Roman hearing in that moment just how broken Deceit's heart was.

"None of you truly love me."

"Wh...What? D-Dolos, that's crazy!" Patton spoke, he himself starting to shake, his eyes fearful that he's done something wrong. "No, no it's true. But...God, you all had strung me along for quite sometime. That alone is impressive." "Strung you along? We have done no such thing, Dolos." "Really, Logan? So it's just all in my head that you're all slowly pulling away, not showing me the same level of love that you did when you all brought me into your relationship?" Logan wanted to argue, but...

"I thought so." "Dolos, it's...not like you think!" Roman tried, but Deceit tapped a few of his fingers against his lips, quieting him. "Don't try to fluff up the truth, Roman. I...I knew this was bound to happen, yet... I had hoped to see the signs sooner." The group seemed to deflate. "Look, I'm...not mad about this. That you all fell out of love with me; I am Deceit after all. A liar. A snake. A person who's untrustworthy. A manipulator. I knew that our relationship wasn't going to last, that we were destined to drift apart, but..." He shifted his mis-matched eyes to the ground. "I didn't think...that any of you would, would play with my emotions like that." "What? No, Dolos! We, we never meant to...to play with your emotions! Really! We just--" "Didn't know how to say it. I know. I understand, Patton."

Deceit reached out and gently wiped away his tears; Patton broke down even more, seeming to be crying for everyone in the room. "Deceit, I..." Logan started, but his words vanished. "...H-How can we..?" Roman tried, but his voice was killed in his throat after those meager words. Virgil didn't try to say anything, ducking between Deceit and Patton and wrapping his arms around the Dark Side's waist; Patton nearly crushed him when he joined as well, Deceit coiling his arms around his now ex-lovers. "...I enjoyed our time together, I really did. And, I hope that, maybe...maybe we'll all fall in love with each other again--because I do still love you all--but... This is for the best right now." Patton whimpered, nuzzling closer to Deceit as Virgil pulled back, swallowing down lungfuls of air as he silently sobbed, Deceit noticing that he was starting to hiccup from fighting back the sounds of his weeping.

After a long moment, Roman was tenderly handed Patton as Deceit gently pulled him away, threading his fingers through his and Virgil's hair, giving the group a hopeful and apologetic look; he didn't mean to upset any of them. Roman held Patton flush against his body, Logan keeping Virgil close to him as they all watched Dolos turn on his heel, walking to the front door and softly open and close it without saying another word.


	4. IV

"Don't you dare pin this on me!" Logan growled at Roman's words, snapping back around so his face was right in the Prince's. "And why the fuck shouldn't I?! It's _your_ fault that Patton got hurt!  _You're_ the reason that Virgil's locked himself in his room, suffering an anxiety attack alone!" He bit, his hands shoving at Roman's shoulders, causing the fanciful side to stumble back a few steps. They had been putting dinner together, Patton and Roman in the kitchen, when Roman accidentally knocked Patton against the stove top, his hand only brushing against the hot pan for a second, but he yelped loudly enough for Roman to jump and drop the plate he had in his hand against the counter at just the right angle for it to shatter, a piece of it slicing open Patton's cheek.

Virgil had came downstairs when he heard the commotion, trying to ask if there was anything he could do to help, but Roman--who was mad at himself for being so careless--snapped at him; he yelled at him to get the fuck out of the kitchen, and stay out of the way, his tone harsh. It was seconds after he realized what he had said that he noticed the tears swelling in Virgil's eyes and how short his breathing got. Roman had tried to apologize, but Virgil ran to his room, nearly colliding with Logan on the stairs as he came down to figure out what all the noise was about. Logic could barely understand that Virgil was having an anxiety attack before he was in his room, the trio hearing as he locked his door.

Patton sat on the couch, his cut cleaned and dressed, a small bag of ice held against the palm of his right hand, cooling the burn. "L-Logan, please! It was an accident!" Logan growled, his hands coiled up into white knuckled fists at his sides. "No. I am  **sick**  of his behavior! He's reckless and arrogant! Anytime he comes back from his quests and adventures, we are  _always_  patching up his injures! For once, can you come back home without nearly bleeding out on the fucking floor?!" Logan was panting softly, his rage still building in his blood, churning to a boil in his belly. "You are ALWAYS causing trouble! You are ALWAYS getting hurt! And you are ALWAYS acting like nothing is wrong! But you know what? Something is very much fucking wrong!"

"L...Logan... Logan, I... I don't..." "That is it, Roman. I have reached my final straw with you." Logan wasn't yelling anymore, yet his tone held the venomous rage that has been eating at him for years. "I am sick and tired of your behavior. But since you won't willingly attempt to change it on your own, you've forced my hand." "L-Lo? What's going on?" They all turned toward the stairs at Virgil's voice, Logan quickly moving towards him and scooped him up in his arms. "Are you doing okay?" He asked softly, Virgil nodding as Logan carried him to the couch, sitting him down next to Patton. "Logan--" "Shut. Your fucking. Mouth." Roman quickly obeyed.

"Roman, I'm giving you an ultimatum: either you think upon all of your past actions and attempt to do  **something**  to cut back on your foul behavior, or I leave all of you."

The room went cold. "What? No, no, you only leave me! You can't...you can't leave Patton and Virgil too!" "You've given me no fucking choice in this decision, Prince Roman!" Logic snapped, his fury clear in his eyes. "I have had enough of watching both of them constantly cry and worry over you when you come back injured. I am tired of reassuring them that your stupid, reckless actions and words weren't things you truly meant. I am  _DONE_ dealing with your egotistical, arrogant, 'I'm-better-than-thou' attitude. Either you figure out how to  actually be a good boyfriend, or I'm leaving this relationship because I can't  **TAKE** watching them suffer as a result of your actions!"

The trio just watched, slacked-jawed, as Logan spun on his heel, stormed upstairs, and slammed his door shut.


	5. V

"I've been thinking it over and this...this was never going to work out." Logan stilled at the words he just heard, turning to face the man who spoke them and just...gawked. Was he having a stroke? A heart attack? Was he dreaming this? Did... Did Patton really just say that? "W-What?" "Logan, I...I think we need to break up." Logan actually whimpered a little. "What? Why? Patton, honey, have...have I done something wrong?" Patton shook his head. "No, Lo, you haven't but..." Patton sighed, walking closer to Logan, giving him a soft smile when he was wrapped up in his arms.

"Think about it, Lo. I'm nothing but an emotional mess and you...you can't read my needs as easily as the others; hell, you can rarely understand your own." Logan frowned a little. "B-But...I thought you said that us being together would help me with my alexithymia?" Patton sighed again. "I know I did, baby. And I do intend to help you get that under better control, but... I can see it. You don't...fully understand why love is one of the hardest emotions for you. You can't fully understand the basic complexity of it, and thus can't read the signs when I'm wanting a little more affection, when I want to be close to you but not touch." Logan glanced to his feet. "...If I didn't have this...condition, would it be easier?" "It might be. You are very detailed orientated--even more so than Roman--but you're also Logic. Emotions aren't...something you can easily understand in the first place.

"It's easier for you to distant yourself from things and people; you don't pick up on certain social cues from another's words or body language. Being in a relationship is one of the hardest thing, for both you and your partner." Logan locked his eyes with Patton's. "Is...that why you want to, to break up? Because it's hard on you when I can't understand your needs?" Patton had a sad grin on his lips. "...O-Okay. Um...if, if I wanted to...to try again with you...can I?" "Of course you can. But...you should take some time, at least three weeks, before trying for a relationship again, okay?" Logan nodded, hugging Patton tightly before he watched him walk away.

In that moment, he felt describable fear that he will never be in a two-way, loving relationship. He felt a sorrow so strong it was suffocating, stealing all of the air in his body and blood. He was enraged at himself for not trying harder, for not being able to make some kind of progress in managing his alexithymia. But out of everything he was suddenly feeling in so sharp a detail it overwhelmed him, he felt for what had to be the first time in his whole life what it was like to be heartbroken. He crumbled to his knees, arms shakily wrapping around his body as he wept, feeling so scared, so alone. He sobbed and sobbed until his eyes were bloodshot and his throat hurt, but even then, he kept crying, one single thought running through his mind.

_So this is was real pain is like._


	6. VI

"You don't get to say anything after what you did!" Deceit snapped his mouth shut at Thomas's words, seeing the tears forming in his eyes. "My little angel, please, let me explain." "Explain what?! That I caught you fucking Roman?!" Dolos bit his lower lip, wanting to deny that, but knowing it was of no use; no point in lying about something Sanders saw with his own eyes. "I... I can't..." Thomas choked back his tears, slinging his eyes away from his boyfriend, if he still wanted to call him that. "My little angel, Thomas, please... It's not what you think."

"Don't you start with your lies!" Thomas barked, hearing as someone came downstairs. "Thomas, darling, please! Let me explain!" "You can shut your fucking mouth, Roman!" The Prince stilled at the human's words. "I...honestly can't believe you. Either one of you!" Thomas growled, his hands balled into fists at his sides. "You!" He started, pointing at Deceit, "How could you do that?! How could you cheat on me with Roman behind my back?!" Dolos opened his mouth, but Thomas raised his hand, silencing him. "And you, Princey!" Roman flinched at Thomas's tone. "You knew I was dating Dolos! How on earth could you do that to me?! Seducing him into sleeping with you!" Roman glanced to his boots, ashamed.

Thomas growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "...How long have you been cheating on me, Dolos. And I want an honest answer." Sanders's words were cold and the duo before him swallowed nervously. "A...About, t-two weeks?" "I said I wanted an  _honest_ answer, Dolos." Deceit whimpered a little. "Thomas, please, you have to understand! You know that Roman can get antsy at times; crave sex and affection a lot more." "I do understand that. But what I don't understand is why  **you** had to  _sleep_ with him. Also, you're dodging my question and I don't take too kindly to that, Dolos." Deceit opened his mouth to speak, but. "Three months." Roman cut off whatever Dolos was going to say.

"Dolos as been sleeping with me for three months, Thomas. But, don't be mad at him. Please. This...is all my fault." Thomas crossed his arms, waiting for the Prince to explain. "I've...had a bit of a falling out with Logan; he had been cheating on me with Patton. I...I was hurt, I wanted to get back at him--petty I know--but, I...I didn't want to ask Virgil to have sex with me just to get back at Logan; he's too anxious for that to be a good idea." "So, instead of sleeping with Patton--like Logan did--or you know, talking out the issue like adults, you instead chose to cheat on your boyfriend, by making mine cheat on me?" Roman grimaced, most likely at himself. When it's put like that, it really was a stupid idea.

"...Please, give Dolos another chance, Thomas. I know he's a sweet guy; I know he didn't want to hurt you, that he didn't want you to know about this. And in truth, it was only meant to be something we did once or twice, but--" "It was clearly more than that." Roman's guilt was shining on his face. "...Dolos, I think we need to take a bit of a break." "T-Thomas?" "It's clear to me that you're torn between being with me and being with Roman, and you two need to figure out what you both truly want." "Thomas, darling, I--" Thomas raised his hand again, quieting him. "Don't. Just...figure out who you want to be with; both of you. Roman, go to Logan and tell him that you two need to take a break then tell him to come talk to me. I think it would better for everyone that way."

Roman hung his head, giving Thomas a weak acknowledgement before he went back upstairs. Dolos reached out to him, but Thomas stepped away, Virgil now coming into the situation, worried about Thomas because his anxiety was spiking. "What's going on?" "I'll...tell you about it a little later. Virg? Do...you mind coming with me for a bit? I, I need to get away from here for a bit." Virgil glanced between Dolos and Thomas, and knew something was seriously wrong. Logan was in the commons a few moments later. "Roman said that I should talk to you?" Thomas nodded his head. "Come with us. It's better if we talk about this out of the house." Logan exchanged a worried glance with Virgil, but agreed.

Deceit watched as the trio left the home and fell to his knees, trying to not cry, but failing once his lover was out of his sight.


	7. VII

"You broke my heart." Roman fell to his knees, hand reaching out to Virgil, who only stepped away. His eyeliner was staining his cheeks, his body trembling like a leaf in the wind, his hand covering mouth. His spoken words were so distant, so heartbroken, it caused Roman physical pain to hear them. "Virgil, my raven, h-how...how can I..?" He trailed off when he saw Virgil shaking his head. "Y-You can't. You can't fix what is no longer yours to break." No. No! "No, please! Let me clear up the confusion, my beloved!"

"THERE IS NO CONFUSION!" Virgil screamed, taking another step away from the Prince. "Y-You lied to me. You cheated on me! With Logan, of all people!" "I-I..." He released a disappointed sigh at himself. "...No, you are right. There's...no point in me trying to say otherwise." Roman, after a moment to fight off his own tears, stood up. "There is no excuse for what I have done. It was a disgusting choice on my behalf; you can't understand just how sincerely sorry I am for hurting you, Virgil." Roman waited patiently for Virgil to say or do something, growing more and more tense when nothing happened.

Just as he was about to speak a voice rang out from behind Anxiety. "Virgil? Oh there you are, kiddo! I was looking...for you..." Patton's words slowed when he saw that Virgil was crying, seeing that Roman was in the room the other stood before. "...Did he tell you?" Roman shook his head, knowing that look in Patton's eyes; he was in danger right now, the father of the group appearing almost eager to wrap his hands around his throat and throttle him. "He's decided that he wants to be with me." "...Virgil, I only asked this: were you cheating on me before you found out about Logan and I?" Virgil shook his head and that's all Roman needed to know.

Patton drew Virgil against his body as Roman strode closer, his hand raising up. Roman's eyes softened at the sight. "I would never dream of hitting him." He stated as he dipped his fingers past the collar of his undershirt, pulling off a necklace that had a dragon cradling half of a jagged heart dangling on it. He took one more step closer and placed it on Patton's neck. "...He has the other half. I had...made them as proof of our relationship." He moved a little passed the duo before he paused in his steps, wanting to turn to face them but feeling like he was unable to. "Please...take better care of his heart than I did."


	8. VIII

"I trusted you." "Now Thomas, please, let's talk about this." Patton hushed, taking his boyfriend's hand and guiding him towards the couch. He yanked his hand away before they were halfway, his eyes showing his horror. "What is there to talk about, Patton? I found you in my bed with Virgil, both of you naked." "Oh, come on! You know that sweety likes to cuddle like that!" Patton said, a smile on his lips, but it slowly vanished when Thomas only shook his head. "Patton, I could smell that you two had just had sex." Patton sighed deeply, sitting down on the couch, patting the couch to silently tell Thomas to sit.

He did, only settling just out of his boyfriend's reach. "...Yes. You're right. Virgil and I did have sex, but let me explain." Thomas narrowed his eyes, waiting. "You know that he's dating Roman, right?" "Right." "Well, he's been coming to me a lot lately; it seems that they're having a bit of a rough spot in the relationship." Sanders crossed his arms, raising a brow. "So? What's that got with you sleeping with him?" "Everything." Patton turned so he was fully facing Thomas, showing him that he really had nothing to hide.

"Thomas, he came to me and asked me if I thought he wasn't attractive or desirable. He was afraid that Roman no longer wanted him, no longer feeling confident in himself anymore. When I reassured him that he was indeed desirable and attractive, he kissed me. He straddled my lap and started to grind against me. He needed more than my words alone to assure him that I had meant what I had said." "So...all that was...was you basically, basically comforting Virgil?" Patton hummed in agreement, offering Thomas his hand. He took it after a minute.

"Kiddo, it was nothing serious between us. I made sure that he understood that what we did, long before it went further than the kisses, was a one time thing. And he was okay with that." Thomas, having been given Patton's story, sighed. "...Okay. I believe you." Patton smiled as he pulled Thomas into his body, laying back on the couch so his boyfriend was on top of him. "I would never intentionally cheat on you, Thomas. And if I no longer felt that I wanted to be your boyfriend, I would tell you. Okay?" "Okay. ...I love you, Patton." "I love you too, Thomas."


End file.
